Sunshine Becomes You
by mydreamss
Summary: Akan kupendam dalam dalam perasaan ku kepadamu, Sedalam kamu memendam hatimu hingga tak ada orang yang bisa mendapatkannya." Kim Jong In Yaoi Mpreg Hunkai Bad Summary
1. 1

_Hai semua, saya masih baru banget di dunia tulis menulis.. karakter yang aku pakai semua nya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dan Pihak Agency nya, saya hanya meminjam dan saya hanya menuangkan ide ide yang perlu di keluarkan. Dan maaf untuk typo atau cerita yang membosankan_

 _ **Sunshine Becomes You**_

.

.

.

Main Cast:  
Kim Jong In  
Oh Sehun

Suport cast:  
Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Dan masih banyak lagi

Genre: Romance-Drama  
Rate M  
Boyslove, BXB, Mpreg

Happy reading...

.

.  
.

"Selamat pagi hyung" sapa kai kepada hyungnya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Pagi anak beruang" balas orang yang kai sapa dengan tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaannya membuat sarapan.

"Ish siapa yang kau maksud anak beruang hyung" tanya kai lagi kepada hyungnya itu,

" ya tentu saja kau Kim Kai yang ku sebut anak beruang, siapa lagi memangnya?" jawab baekhyun santai.

Ya dia Byun Baekhyun, hyungku satu satu nya, walau kami bukan saudara kandung tetap saja aku sangat menyayanginya, oh ya dan kenalkan aku Kim Jong In atau kalian bisa juga memanggil ku Kim Kai, aku dan Baek hyung memang hanya tinggal berdua, setelah orangtua kami meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan disaat umurku baru minginjak usia 7 tahun. Ah sudah lah menceritakan itu membuat ku sedih lagi.

" Oh ya ini sudah jam 06.30 nini harus segera berangkat ke sekolah sebelum nini terlambat dan di hukum, nini tidak mau itu terjadi hyung" jelas Kai pada Baekhyun

" kau tidak sarapan dulu bear?" tanya baekhyun " nanti saja hyung di sekolah, nini takut terlambat" jongin bersiap siap melangkah keluar area dapur untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

" yasudah hati hati bear, jangan lupa sarapan setelah sampai di sekolah" teriak baekhyun dari dapur " siap hyung" balas kai yang sudah berada di depan pintu keluar. Dengan langkah tergesa aku berjalan menuju terminal bus yang tidak jauh dari rumah, kurang lebih 10 menit menunggu bus yang ku tunggu datang dan langsung saja aku naik ke bus itu.

º

º

º

Skip time

º

º

º

Huh setelah melalaui perjuangan yang cukup menguras tenaga, akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah, sekolah bertaraf internasional yang sangat terkenal dan murid murid nya yang terlahir dari kalangan atas atau bangsawan. Bagaimana aku yang bukan siapa siapa bisa bersekolah di sini? Jawabannya kerena _BEASISWA_ penuh yang kuterima, aku sangat bersyukur bisa bersekolah di sini, walau muri murid di sini menargetkan ku sebagai bahan bully yang empuk, ya selama bersekolah di sini aku sering ah bukan sering tapi setiap hari jadi sasaran bully mereka.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju gerbang dan lihat murid yang langsung melihatku dengan tatapan jijik yang mereka layangkan pada ku, belum setengah perjalanan ku untuk ke kelas, aku sudah di hadang dengan mereka, ya mereka sang penguasa sekolah, mereka menamakan geng mereka dengan sebutan "The Hitz" ya itu memang benar kalau mereka adalah wanita yang terkenal akan kecantikan, kekayaan, dan kepintaran mereka tapi tidak dengan sifat mereka yang berbanding terbalik dengan wajah mereka.

" hai jalang manis ku " sapa seulgi dengan mencengkram bahu ku dengan kuat, ya walau aku pria tetap saja aku tidak berani melawan mereka, aku tidak melawan saja sudah hancur apalagi kalau melawan,

" kau tak punya mulut? Ah atau mulut mu lelah karena kebanyakn mendesah semalam huh " bentak irene, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala ku, kaki ku lemas dan bergetar, aku takut sangat takut

" wah dia sudah berani tidak menjawab ternyata " tambah joy

" hahaha lihat jalang kita ini sudah berani melawan ya" kata seulgi sambil menambah cengkraman nya pada pundakku

"ti-tidak, a-aku hanya ingin kalian le-lepaskan, a-aku mohon" mohon ku pada mereka dengan suara terbata, aku lelah sangat lelah, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangis

"apa katamu? Lepaskan? Wah wah wah setelah kita bersenang senang baru kami akan melepaskan mu jalang" kata seulgi dengan senyum yang menakutkan

" bawa dia ke belakang " perintah seulgi pada mereka, aku berusaha berontak walau aku pria mereka bertiga lebih kuat dari yang ku kira, selama perjalanan ke gedung belakang tidak ada siswa/i yang berusaha menolong ku, malah mereka menatapku dengan senang, apa mereka tidak punya perasaan? Seperti nya mereka memang tidak memilikinya.

Sekarang mereka telah menyeretku hampir ke gudang belakang tetapi sebelum itu kami harus melewati lapangan basket, dimana ada sosok yang sangat aku kenal, sosok yang selama ini aku sayang bukan malah yang kucintai, aku berharap dia akan menghentikan mereka yang menyeretku seperti ini, tapi itu hanya hayalan ku saja, sosok itu sempat menoleh ke arah mereka yang menyeretku bagai aku budak mereka, mataku bertemu dengan mata yang membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya itu, aku berucap "tolong aku" tapi dia dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan fokus lagi dengan bola basket yang dia mainkan.

Sakit, itu yang kurasakan saat ini, sampai aku tak sadar ternyata kami telah sampai di gedung belakang yang kumuh dan gelap, aku berontak dan meraka mendorong ku dengan sangat kencang, sampai kurasa badan ku sakit semua.

"Hahaha nikmati harimu di dalam sini jalang!" setelah berucap begitu mereka mengunci ku di dalam ruangan yang kumuh dan gelap ini.

Ya tuhan aku takut, aku terus menggedor pintu ini berharap ada yang mendengar tapi nihil suara ku serak, air mataku tak mau berhenti. Aku terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir,

"hyung tolong nini, nini takut hyung" itu yang kuucapkan sebelum pandangan ku gelap...

 **TBC**

Hai semua, maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik hehe, ini pertama kali aku nulis, bener bener baru pertama kali.  
I'm Hunkai shiper  
Gk tau kenapa aku suka banget sama couple satu ini, menurutku mereka tuh serasiii banget gt  
Oke sekian jangan lupa vote + comen nya yaa


	2. 2

_karakter yang aku pakai semua nya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dan Pihak Agency nya, saya hanya meminjam dan saya hanya menuangkan ide ide yang perlu di keluarkan. Dan maaf untuk typo atau cerita yang membosankan_

Sunshine Becomes You

.

.

.

Main Cast:  
Kim Jong In  
Oh Sehun

Suport cast:  
Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Dan masih banyak lagi

Genre: Romance-Drama  
Rate M  
Boyslove, BXB, Mpreg

Happy reading...

.

.  
.

.

.

Sebelumnya...

"Hahaha nikmati harimu di dalam sini jalang!" setelah berucap begitu mereka mengunci ku di dalam ruangan yang kumuh dan gelap ini. Ya tuhan aku takut, aku terus menggedor pintu ini berharap ada yang mendengar tapi nihil suara ku serak, air mataku tak mau berhenti.  
Aku terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir,  
"hyung tolong nini, nini takut hyung"  
itu yang kuucapkan sebelum pandangan ku gelap...

.

.  
.

Ku buka mata ku perlahan, astaga sudah berapa lama aku pingsan dan sudah berapa lama aku berada di dalam sini. Ku coba lagi menggedor pintu di hadapan ku ini yang masih tertutup dengan rapat, dari celah jendela ku lihat biasan sinar matahari senja mulai muncul, astaga hari sudah mulai gelap bagaimana ini?

Kepanikan ku makin bertambah mana kala sinar mentari mulai menghilang dengan di gantikan suara gemuruh dari langit yang menandakan sedikit lagi akan turun hujan, dan benar hujan pun turun membasahi bumi. Suasana di ruangan ini makin menyeramkan menurutku, bagaimana tidak udara yang dingin, gelap, ditambah lagi tetesan tetesan air hujan yang merembas di atap ruangan ini.

Dingin, itu yang ku rasakan sekarang, sakit yang ada di tubuhku sudah tidak terasa lagi dan sudah di gantikan dengan hawa dingin yang menembus sampai ke tulang tulang, pasti baek hyung sedang mencemaskan ku, bagaimana ini? Handpone dan tas ku masih tertinggal di koridor tadi, Ya Tuhan tolong aku, aku sudah sangat kedinginan, bagaimana tidak aku hanya memakai baju seragam yang tipis dan hujan semakin deras.

 _sret sret sret_

Suara apa itu? Aku ketakutan, bayangkan tadi suasan sangat sunyi hanya suara hujan yang terdengar dan sekarang tiba tiba ada suara orang melangkah?

"Siapa disana? Apakah kau manusia? Kalau memang kau manusia, bisa tolong bukakan pintu ini dan bebaskan aku dari sini?" seruku entah pada siapa

 _Hening..._

 _kriet_ (suara pintu yang terbuka)

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam di situ?" ujar sosok yang telah membukakan pintu. Suara ini? Suara yang familiar di pendengaranku  
"Ka-kau siapa?" tanyaku untuk memastikan, walau aku sudah yakin ini suara 'dia'

Sesosok itu mendekat ke arahku, aku menjadi tambah takut, walaupun seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepada dia karena sudah membukakan pintu ruangan ini. "Kau mau keluar atau tidak? Ah atau kau betah berada di ruangan ini?" tanya nya lagi.  
"I-iya aku akan keluar, te-terimaka-kasih se-sebelumnya" jawab ku terbata, karena jujur bibir ku seperti membeku.

"Kau Kim Kai bukan?" tanya nya dengan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Dengan sedikit ragu ku balas uluran tangan nya dan berusaha berdiri walau jujur seleruh badan ku seperti membeku.

"I-iya aku Kai" jawabku lagi, demi apa aku memegang tangan nya? Dan dia tahu nama ku? Ah aku sangat bahagia sekarang, walau situasi nya tidak pas untuk merasa bahagia sekarang. Dia hanya diam setelah ku jawab pertanyaan nya tadi dan sekarang dia membantuku untuk berjalan. Dia memapah ku sampai keluar dari ruagan kumuh dan gelap itu, ternyata hujan masih belum reda, dengan langkah perlahan kami melewati hujan untuk sampai di gerbang sekolah, bajuku sudah basah semua, tidak beda jauh dia pun sama, baju yang dia kenakan sudah sangat basah.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit kami berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga di parkiran sekolah, tapi tunggu kenapa dia membawaku ke parkiran? Seharusnya kan dia membawa ku ke gerbang sekolah bukan ke parkiran.

"Sehun-ssi, ke-kenapa kau membawaku ke parkiran?" tanya ku.

"Darimana kau tau nama ku? Seterkenal itu kah diriku? Ah sudah lupakan, kenapa aku membawamu ke sini? Karena aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang. Paham!" jawab sehun dengan nada yang penuh dengan penekanan.

"Tidak perlu repot..."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan" sebelum ku selesaikan kalimatku sehun sudah memtongnya. Huh aku tak tahu kalau dia orang nya sangat pemaksa dan keras kepala

Sehun masuk kedalam mobilnya, setelah menyuruh ku masuk karena hujan semakin deras, dengan cepat aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Wah mobil Sehun sangat wangi, aku suka wangi mobilnya yang maskulin. Sehun mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang keluar dari sekolah. Hening, itulah suasana di mobil ini, aku tak berani berbicara atau berbuat sesuatu, mungkin juga faktor aku yang lelah dengan kejadian ini. Ku senderkan kepala ku di jendela, mataku sangat berat, aku sudah mulai mengantuk dan tak lama aku sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Skip time..

"Hey bangun" kurasakan tangan seseorang sedang menepuk nepuk pipi ku. "Ck. Menyusahkan saja,bangun atau kau kupaksa untuk bangun" ancam seseorang.

Kukerjapkan mataku perlahan agar tidak pusing, kuedarkan pandangan ku ke kanan dan kekiri, dan betapa terkejutnya aku, wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengan wajah ku, sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

"Ma-ma-maaf" kujauh kan wajahku dari wajahnya.

 _Deg deg deg_

Ya tuhan jantungku, berasa mau loncat dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu apalagi, kita sudah samapi dari tadi di depan rumah mu, kau tidak ingin turun?" tanya nya

"Ah iya iya aku turun, terimakasih menolong dan mengantarkan ku pulang" jawabku cepat sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar

"Ehh tunggu, ini tas kau kan?" dengan menyerahkan tas ku

"Ah iya terimakasih lagi" jawabku dengan meninggalkan mobilnya dan berlari memasuki rumah.

Skip...

 _Knock knock knock_

 _"_ Hyung... Baek hyung, buka pintu nya, nini pulang" teriakku memanggil baek hyung. Tidak ada sahutan daei dalam, apa Baek hyung sudah tidur ya? Tapi ini masih jam delapan. Ku coba lagi memanggil Baek hyung tapi tetap sama, tidak ada jawaban. Hujan semakin deras, dingin semakin terasa menusuk.

5 menit berlalu

Ku coba lagi mengetok pintu bercat putih di depan ku ini, dan ajaib, eh bukan karena pintu nya yang ajaib tapi Baek hyung lah yang membukakannya.

"Astaga nini, ya tuhan bear! Ini beneran nini nya baek hyungkan, bukan jelmaan nya kan?" heboh baek hyung sambil menggoyangkan badanku dengan anarkis.  
"Stop hyung, astaga kepala nini pusing hyung" kataku sambil berusaha membuat Baek hyung berhenti.

"Eehh maaf kan hyung sayang, ya ampun hyung khawatir sama kamu, kamu kemana aja? Sama siapa? Udah makan belum? Dan ini lagi kenapa baju kamu basah plus kotor semua hah?" panik Baek hyung yang sidikit lebay.

"Hyung satu satu dong nanya nya, dan hyung tau aku kedinginan tau"  
"yasudah ayo kita masuk" sambil menarik ku kedalam rumah dan tak lupa menutup pintu kembali.

 _Didalam ruma_ h

"Ayo cepat ganti baju mu bear, biar hyung menyiapkan sup untukmu"  
"Iya hyung dan terimakasih hyung"  
"Sama sama bear, sudah cepat masuk kamarmu dan cepat ganti pakaian mu". Akhirnya aku meninggalkan dapur menuju ke kamar.

Skip...

Setelah membersihkan badan dan mengganti pakaian, segera ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju dapur untuk menemui baek hyung yang telah duduk di meja makan.

"Ayo makan sup nya bear, biar tubuhmu hangat" ujar baek hyung  
"Hyung tidak makan?" tanyaku  
"Hyung tidak lapar bear, nini dari mana saja hem? Nini tau gak? hyung sangat khawatir sama nini, biasanya nini gak pernah pulang selarut ini, mana dengan penampilan yang berantakan, tadi ada teman nini yang kerumah nanyain nini udah pulang atau belum, dan dia juga yang udah nenangin hyung." jelas baek hyung

"Hah teman nini? Siapa hyung?" tanya ku bingung, karena selama ini aku tidak memiliki teman kan?

"Iya teman nini, orang nya ganteng tapi wajahnya sangat datar, nama nya tadi oh.. oh.. oh siapa ya hyung lupa" jawab baek hyung  
Gak mungkin Oh sehun kan? Hahaha gak mungkin, tapi di sekolah hanya ada satu yang memiliki marga Oh dan dia berwajah datar.

"Apa yang hyung maksud Oh Sehun?" tanya ku ragu  
"Nah iya Oh Sehun, benar kan dia teman nini" jawab hyung antusias

Di dalam benak ku sekarang kenapa Sehun tahu rumah nini? Kenapa Sehun ngaku ngaku jadi teman nini? Padahal kan selama ini Sehun gak pernah tau kalau nini ada, ah nini pusing memikirkan ini semua. Ku selesaikan makan ku dengan cepat dan segera ku bersihkan semua bekas makan ku, Baek hyung sudah duluan untuk ke kamar, setelah semua rapi kembali ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar.

 _Di tempat lainn..._

Ah sejak kapan aku peduli pada sekitar? Ingat kau hanya ingin memenangkan taruhan itu...

 **TBC**

Terimakasih yang sudah mau mampir di cerita abal abal ini ^^

sorry for typo


	3. 3

_Hai semua, saya masih baru banget di dunia tulis menulis.. karakter yang aku pakai semua nya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dan Pihak Agency nya, saya hanya meminjam dan saya hanya menuangkan ide ide yang perlu di keluarkan. Dan maaf untuk typo atau cerita yang membosankan_

Sunshine Becomes You

.

.

.

Main Cast:  
Kim Jong In  
Oh Sehun

Suport cast:  
Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Dan masih banyak lagi

Genre: Romance-Drama  
Rate M  
Boyslove, BXB, Mpreg

Happy reading...

.

.  
.

 **(KAI POV)**

 _Kamar Jongin_

"Nini bangunlah, jangan mentang mentang ini hari Minggu kau bisa bermalas malasan".

Kurasakan selimut yang sedang menyelimuti tubuh ku seperti ditarik tarik dengan brutal oleh seseorang. Siapa yang mengganggu tidur cantikku ini. Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya kubuka mata ku perlahan, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sesosok namja pendek yang sedang berkacak pinggang, ya betul sekali namja pendek itu adalah Baek Hyung yang parahnya lagi dia adalah hyung yang paling kusayang.

" Astaga Hyung nini masih ngantuk, dan lihat ini masih pagi hyunggg" rengek ku pada Baek hyung.

" Apa katamu bear? Masih Pagi? dari bagian mana nya hah yang masih pagi, lihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 siang nini, kau tak malu dengan burung burung yang sudah dari tadi mereka mencari makan! Astaga hyung bisa gila karena putri tidur sepertimu." kata Baek hyung yang aku rasa itu sangat berlebihan.

"Ayolah hyunggg nini masih mengantuk, dan satu lagi kenapa hyung suka sekali memanggil ku putri tidur" kesal ku dengan mempoutkan bibirku.

"Karena kau cantik sayang mirip dengan putri tidur." jelas Baek hyung sambil mencubit pipi ku dengan gemas.

"ahhh hyung sakit tau, dan aku namja hyung jadi tidak cantikk" kesalku, enak saja aku di bilang cantik aku kan namja dan aku tampan bukan cantik.

"mana ada namja tampan yang sepertimu bear, sudahlah ayo cepat mandi lalu sarapan ehh ini bukan sarapan lagi namanya tapi makan siang" perintah Baek hyung dengan meninggalkan kamarku .

Sekarang tinggal aku sendirian di kamar, semalam aku susah sekali tidur karena banyak sekali pertanyaan yang melintas di benakku perihal Sehun. Astaga sudahlah lebih baik aku mandi daripada memikirkan si Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kulangkah kan kaki ku menuju ruang makan, dapat kulihat Baek hyung yang sedang menonton drama kesukaannya. Seprti yeoja saja Baek hyung.

"Hyung, mana makanan niniii, nini lapar hyunggg" rengekku kepada Baek hyung

" Astaga nini dirimu membuat hyung terkejut, lihat saja di meja makan semau ada disana, cepat minggir kau menghalangiku menonton Yoon Doo-Joon hyung." usir Baek hyung dengan mendorng tubuhku agar menjauh

"Dasar seperti ahjuma yang kurang belaian" umpatku

"apa katamu bear" tanya Baek hung dengan menampilkan wajah sangarnya

"a-aah bukan apa apa hyung hehehe" jawabku dengan menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal.

"huh dasar beruang aneh" ujar Baek hyung dengan kembali melanjutkan acara menontonynya.

Dari pada mengganggu Baek hyung terus lebih baik aku makan saja deh, setelah selesai makan ini aku harus ke supermarket untuk membeli stock cemilan yang sudah habis. Ku percepat acara makan ku dan setelah itu kurapihkan semua bekas makan ku untuk bergegas pergi ke supermarket.

"hyung nini ke supermarket dulu ya, cemilan kita sudah habis." kataku memberi tahu Baek hyung yang masih asik menonton.

" hati hati bear." jawab Baek hyung tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahku.

Ah sudah lah lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang, nanti tambah siang tambah panas lagi, kalau kulitku tambah hitam bagaimana?

.

.

.

skip time

.

.

.

 _at Supermarket_

Setelah hampir setengah jam aku mengelilingi supermarket ini dan keranjang yang ku bawa sudah teriisi penuh, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kasir dan antriannya cukup panjang. Sekarang giliranku untuk membayar tiba tiba ada yang menyerobot antrianku, ah dasar enak saja dia, aku sudah mengantri lama dan dia seenak jidatnya mau nyerobot, tak kan ku biarkan

" Hey ahjussi kau bisa antri di belakang ku, kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali sih" teriak ku pada ahjussi di depan ku ini.

" anak kecil sepertimu tidak usah banyak bicara" bentaknya dengan mendorong tubuhku hingga aku hampir saja jatuh kalau tidak ada yang menahanku, eh menahan ku?

"Bisa tidak anda mengantri? sebegitu buru buru kah anda? sampai tidak bisa mengantri?" tanya orang yang telah menolongku tadi. Tunggu, ini suara Sehun? Ah mana mungkin Sehun, hanya mirip saja.

"Cih sekarang banyak sekali bocah yang tidak tau sopan seperti kalian, kalau memang aku terburu buru apa urusanmu, urus saja urusan kalian." kata ahjussi tersebut dengan buru buru memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada kasir lalu meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Dasar ahjussi tidak tau diri, dia yang salah dia yang marah, lucu sekali ahjussi itu. Kualihkan pandangan ku pada sosok yang telah menolongku tadi,  
" terimaksih atas bantuan anda, mungkin kalau tidak ada anda di belakan saya mungkin saya sudah terjatuh" kataku dengan membungkukkan badanku.

"Kau harus mentraktirku setelah ini,  
Hey kenapa kau malah bengong, cepat bayar belanjaan mu dan temui aku di depan" perintah sosok yang suaranya mirip dengan Sehun.

Belum sempat aku melihat wajahnya yang tertutup oleh masker, dia sudah keluar dari supermarket, dengan sedikit tergesa kuserahkan belanjaanku untuk di hitung, setelah itu ku serahkan uang untuk membayar. Kulangkahkan kaki ku untuk kelaur dari supermaket, setelah keluar kulihat sosok pria yang sedang menyender di mobilnya, astaga kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Sehun, dari gaya nya postur tubuh nya dan tadi suaranya?. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke tempat pria itu berdiri.

"H-haii terimakasih sudah menolongku, t-tapi aku tidak ada uang untuk mentraktirmu makan" aduh kenapa haru jadi terbata gini sih..

"Ck cepat masuk ke mobilku" perintahnya lagi

"Eeehh untuk apa?" tanya ku panik

"Aku tidak akan menculikmu, kau lupa dengan ku? Padahal baru kemarin aku menolongmu keluar dari gedung tua itu" katanya menjelaskan

Whatt? Berarti dia benar Sehun, tapi apa yang dia lakukan disini mana tampilan nya sangat tertutup, pakai masker, kaca mata, dan topi.

"K-ka-kau Sehun?" tanyaku pelan

"Iya ini aku Sehun, astaga sudah cepat masuk kedalam mobil ku" perintahnya dengan suara agak meninggi

"A-aah iya" dengan tergesa ku masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sehun.

Dengan kecepatan di atas normal menurutku, Sehun membawa mobilnya entah kemana aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak berani bertanya macam macam. Mobil yang Sehun kendarai berhenti di depan rumah bernuansa klasik nan megah ini. Kenapa Sehun membawaku ke sini? Ini rumah siapa?

"Cepat turun" perintahnya lagi

Segera aku keluar dari mobil itu dan mengikuti langkah lebar Sehun yang memasuki rumah mewah ini.

"S-sehunn ini ru-rumah siapa? Dan kenapa kau membawa ku kemari? Aku ingin pulang hun, pasti Baek hyung sedang menunggu ku di rumah" tanya ku pelan.

"Sudah kau tenang saja aku sudah izin dengan hyung mu itu" jelas nya lagi

"Ta-tapi untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya ku lagi

"Aku cuma sedang tidak ada teman saja, dan karena kau tidak punya uang untuk mentraktirku makan, jadi lah kau disini di rumahku." jelas sehun

"Jadi aku harus apa?" Tanya ku

Sehun tersenyum lalu "buat kan aku makanan yang enak" perintahnya dengan nada dingin dan ekspresi yang kembali datar.

"Ahh di-dimana letak dapurmu" tanya ku lagi

Sehun menunjuk ke arah ruangan di sebelah tangga itu, "Ba-baiklah tunggu se-sebentar" ku tinggalkan Sehun untuk memasak makanan.

Setelah beberapa menit aku berkutat dengan alat alat masak yang ada di dapur ini akhirnya makanan nya sudah matang, segera ku letakkan di meja makan dan kulangkahkan kaki ku untuk memanggil Sehun.  
Kulihat Sehun sedang memejamkan matanya, ku pandangi wajahnya yang sangat tampan ranhangnya yang tegas, hidung nya yang mancung dan bibir nya yang astaga apa yang kau pikirkan Kai, hah sudah lah lebih baik ku bangunkan saja si Sehun.

"Hun... Se-sehun makanannya sudah matang" panggilku tanpa menyentuh tubuh nya sedikit pun, untung saja dia langsung membuka matanya kalau tidak aku bisa tambah terpesona dengan wajah tampan nya.

"Lama sekali kau masak, cepat temani aku makan" perintah sehun dengan melangkahkan kaki nya ke ruang makan, dan segera duduk.

"Wah kelihatannya enak, duduk lah mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ hah?" bentak nya lagi

Astaga apa Sehun tidak tau kalau aku takut di bentak dan dengan se enak jidat nya dia membentak ku?  
Tetapi tetap saja aku menuruti perintahnya, duduk di kursi sampingnya.

Sehun makan dengan tenang, hanya bunyi dentingan sendok dengan piring saja yang terdengar, ahh aku benci suasana canggung ini.

"Aku selesai, sekarang kau ikut aku ke ruang TV dan temani aku menonton Film" ucap Sehun dengan menarik pergelangan tangan ku

"Ta-tapi hun, piring bekas mu makan belum di bersihkan"kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman nya

"Sudah biar maid ku saja yang membersihkannya" jelas Sehun dengan menarik ku paksa, mau tak mau ku ikuti langkah Sehun dengan sedikit kesusahan percuma mau berontak pun tak bisa.

Sesampainya di ruang TV dengan sedikit agak kencang Sehun menarikku duduk aja disampingnya, sekarang Film yang Sehun maksud sudah terputar, aku tidak bisa fokus menonton, bayangkan saja orang yang sudah bertahun tahun lamanya kau sukai bahkan sampai kau cintai duduk di samping mu, astaga sama sekali tidak pernah ku bayangkan hal ini akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 2 film yang Sehun tonton, dan aku sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Kau ngantuk?" Tanya Sehun tiba tiba

"I-iya aku mengantuk sekali hoaamm" jawabku dengan menguap

"astaga kau begitu menggemaskan jika sedang mengantuk" tawa sehun dengan mencubit pipi ku

"Se-sehun kau tau pi-pipi ku sa-sakit" kata ku dengan nada gugup yang ketara

"Ahh maaf aku kelepasan, sekarang tidurlah di kamarku" jawab Sehun santai

"Di ka-kamar mu? Ke-kenapa kau tak menyuruh ku pu-pulang saja" tanyaku lagi

"Ini sudah malam, dan kau tak perlu khawatir aku sudah izin pada hyung mu, kalau kau akan menginap di sini"

"Ah lebih baik aku pu-pulang saja hun" jawabku cepat

"..."

"Yasudah aku pu-pulang dulu hun" pamitku dengan tergesa aku mengambil mantelku yang ada di sofa dan melangkah untuk keluar, tapi...

"Berhenti disitu, berani kau langkahkan kaki mu lagi, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi dengan hyung cantik mu itu" ancamnya dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat

Bisa ku lihat rahangnya mengeras, ada apa dengan Sehun sebenarnya, padahal sebelumnya kami tidak pernah bicara sama sekali kan?

"Ta-tapi Se-sehun aku ti-tidak bi-"

"DIAM KAU!". bentak nya lagi, astaga jantung ku berasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya, tak terasa air mataku sudah jatuh.

"Hiks..hikss.. A-apa sa-salah ku hiks kalau aku hiks ada salah dengan mu hiks a-aku mi-minta maaf" tangis ku pecah begitu saja,bagai mana tidak dia membentak ku dengan keras astaga, ku gigit bibir ku untuk meredakan tangis ku tapi susah.

"..."

hiks hiks hiks

Hanya suara tangis ku saja yang terdengar, kami sama sama enggan untuk bicara. Tiba tiba Sehun mendekata ke arah ku, dia menghapus bekas airmata yang masih tersisa di pipiku, aku menegang, demi apa! yang sedang menghapus air mata ku ini Sehun? Apa ini mimpi kalau iya ini mimpi aku berharap tidak akan terbangun dari mimpi indah ini.

"Maaf kan aku telah membentakmu, Hey kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak memaafkan ku?" tanya sehun

" Antarkan hiks aku pu-pulang hiks" pintaku pada Sehun.

"Bisakah kau menginap di sini saja? Aku mohon, aku kesepian" kata Sehun lemah

" Ta-tapi..."

"Aku mohon" mohon Sehun lagi

"..."

 **TBC**

 _Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini ^^_

 _jangan lupa review nyaa..._


	4. 4

_maaf untuk typo atau cerita yang membosankan_

 _Sunshine Becomes You_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Main Cast:_  
 _Kim Jong In_  
 _Oh Sehun_

 _Suport cast:_  
 _Byun Baekhyun_  
 _Park Chanyeol_  
 _Dan masih banyak lagi_

 _Genre: Romance-Drama_  
 _Rate M_  
 _Boyslove, BXB, Mpreg_

 _Happy reading..._

 _(SEHUN POV)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Kepala ku terasa sangat berat, ku tegakkan badan ku dari atas tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke Sekolah, setelah mandi dan bersiap ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju dapur, astaga ini rumah atau kuburan selalu sepi seperti ini, perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun, anak tunggal dari kedua orang tua ku, aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tua ku di rumah yang besar ini, mereka selalu saja berpergian ntah mengurus perusahaan yang mana lagi aku tak perduli, dari pada menceritakan tentang kehidupan ku yang monoton mending aku segera ke Sekolah.

.

.  
.

Skip time

.

.

.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang lumayan padat pagi ini, akhirnya samapai juga si Sekolah yang katanya elit ini. Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kelas, banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arahku ada yang menatapku dengan memuja, iri bahkan ada yang benci tapi tak ku hiraukan terserah mereka mau bilang apa aku tak peduli, ah sepertinya dari pada ke kelas lebih baik ke lapangan basket saja, kulihat di lapangan basket sudah ada manusia tiang yang sedang duduk manis di lapangan.

"Hey Hun, bolos lagi?" tanya manusia tiang yang sudah menjadi sahabatku sedari SD, sitiang ini bisa di panggil Chanyeol.

"Hmm" jawabku. " Yasudah kita tunggu Jackson dan Bambam, mungkin mereka sebentar lagi sampai" kata chanyeol memberitahu.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya Jackson dan Bambam menghampiri kami, " wey guyss, udah pada di sini kalian" teriak Jackson heboh. " apaan sih kamu son suara kamu udah kayak emak emak keilangan jemuran" protes Bambam.

" ye kamu mah manggil yang lengkap kenapa jangan son son gitu kamu kira nama ku samson apa" protes Jackson tak terima.

Sebelum mereka tambah panjang lagi ribut yang tidak penting itu lebih baik aku duluan saja yang bermain basket, ku ambil basket yang terletak di dekat tempat ku berdiri tadi, dan meninggalkan makhluk tak jelas seperti mereka.

"noh kan gara gara kalian berdua, Hun ikut kenapa" teriak Chanyeol dan mendekat kearah ku.

" ikut oy main ngajak ngajak kali" kata Jackson dengan diikuti Bambam bergabung ke permainan.

Sedang asyik asyiknya bermain, terdengar suara orang yang berteriak minta dilepaskan, ahh pasti ada yang di bully lagi, sudah bukan hal langka lagi kalau hampir tiap hari ada saja yang di bully. Tidak seperti biasa nya, aku selalu cuek terhadap sekitar, tapi sekarang aku penasaran siapa korban bullyan kali ini, ku tolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara dan ku lihat ada tiga orang gadis dan satu orang namja yang mereka seret seperti hewan, kulihat dia menoleh ke arah ku, mata kami sempat bertemu dan bisa kulihat dia seperti berucap ' tolong aku' tapi tak kuhiraukan dan aku kembali fokous ke permainan kami, tiba tiba Jackson berhenti dan berkata " kalian lihat murid yang di seret anak anak The Hitz itu? Aku denger dia tuh anak penerima Beasiswa penuh di sekolah ini, aku pernah sekali ketemu sama tuh orang, dan kalian mau tau sumpah dia maniss banget tau imut imut gimana gitu, kulitnya sexy bro" jelas Jackson panjang lebar

" Siapa nama nya?" tanya ku sedikit penasaran

" Kim Jong In tapi anak anak sering manggil dia Kim Kai" jawab Bambam

" nah gini... aku tantang kamu Hun, kalau kamu bisa jadi in dia pacar kamu Motor aku yang kamu pengen itu bisa jadi milik kamu, gimana setuju gak" tantang Jackson.

" gak usah aneh aneh Hun" peringat Chanyeol

" Iya Hun gak usah dengerin omongannya si tuyul satu itu" kata Bambam

Dipikir pikir menarik juga nih ide si Jackson, bukan nya aku gak bisa beli tuh Motor punya si kutu, tapi inilah aku tak bisa di tantang sedikit pun.

" Oke aku terima tantangan kamu son" kata ku sebelum mendengar protes dari mereka ku tinggalkan lapangan untuk pergi ke Kantin.

.

.

.

.

 _Skip Time_

 _._

.

.

.

Kelas 

" Hun kamu seriusan mau terima tantangan dari Jackson" tanya Chanyeol

"kamu tau aku kan Yeol" jawabku singkat dengan pergi dari kelas meninggal kan Chanyeol yang masih terbengong di tempatnya. Dia seperti baru berteman dengan ku saja.

Kulangkah kan kaki ku meuju Gedung belakang tempat si Kai itu disekap, Hari sudah mulai gelap sepertinya akan turun hujan, kasihan juga si Kai itu sudah ber jam jam dia di kurung di tempat gelap itu. Lebih baik ku cek saja keadaan dia sekarang.

ku dengar dia berteriak " Siapa disana? Apakah kau manusia? Kalau memang kau manusia , bisa tolong bukakan pintu ini dan bebaskan aku dari sini?" kenapa ada manusia sekonyol dia.

Kubuka pintunya yang ternyata kunci mereka tinggalkan di gemboknya, setelah ku buka tenyata gelap sekali ruangannya ditambah udara dingin karena hujan, kulihat Kai yang duduk tidak jauh dari pintu ini.

" Mau sampai kapan kau diam di situ?" tanyaku

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanya si Kai

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju Kai "Kau mau keluar atau tidak? Ah atau kau betah berada di ruangan ini?" tanyaku.

"I-iya aku akan keluar, te-terimaka-kasih se-sebelumnya" jawab Kai terbata, dari suaranya pasti dia sangat Kedinginan.

"Kau Kim Kai bukan?" tanya ku dengan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan sedikit ragu dia membalas uluran tangan ku, benar dugaan ku dia kedinginan, karena tangannya benar benar dingin seperti es.

"I-iya aku Kai" jawabnya lagi, tangan nya halus sekali, apa dia benar benar seorang namja? kenapa tangannya bisa sehalus ini. Aku membantunya berjalan karena kulihat dia sangat lemas.

Hujan masih belum reda tapi mau bagai mana lagi aku tidak membawa payung ataupun jaket, perlahan tapi pasti kubawa dia menuju parkiran, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan dia pulang sendirian dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini, karena sebelum menolong dia, tadi aku sempat datang kerumah nya untuk menanyakan dia sudah pulang atau belum dan kata Hyung nya yang bernama Baek Hyung si Kai belum pulang dan aku sudah berjanji mengantar Kai pulang kalau bertemu.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit kami berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga di parkiran sekolah, ku lihat dia sedang kebingungan.

"Sehun-ssi, ke-kenapa kau membawaku ke parkiran?" tanya Kai.

"Darimana kau tau nama ku? Seterkenal itu kah diriku? Ah sudah lupakan, kenapa aku membawamu ke sini? Karena aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang. Paham!" kataku sarat akan perintah.

"Tidak perlu repot..."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan" sebelum dia membantah lagi, segera saja aku masuk ke dalam mobilku, setelah Kai masuk langsung saja ku lajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang membelah Hujan yang semakin deras. Ku lihat dia tertidur sangat pulas, kulihat wajah damai nya saat tertidur, benar kata Jackson dia sangat manis, hidungnya yang mungil, kulitnya yang halus dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sexy itu, astaga apa yang kau fikirkan Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Skip time..

.

.

.

.

"Hey bangun" ku tepuk pipinya pelan, Astaga kenapa dia susah sekali di bangunkan "Ck. Menyusahkan saja,bangun atau kau kupaksa untuk bangun" ancam ku.

Dan lihat itu berhasil, dia membuka matanya perlahan dan itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah menurutku, karena dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajah Kai yang baru terbangun, dan aku menyesali apa yang kulakukan tadi, dan kenapa dengan jantungku yang berpacu seperti ini?. Astaga ingat Sehun kau hanya ingin menang taruhan itu janagan sampai kau terpesona dengan dia, batin ku memperingatkan.

"Tunggu apalagi, kita sudah samapi dari tadi di depan rumah mu, kau tidak ingin turun?" tanya ku untuk menutupi sedikit ke anehan yang kurasakan.

"Ah iya iya aku turun, terimakasih telah menolong dan mengantarkan ku pulang" jawabnya cepat sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar

"Ehh tunggu, ini tas kau kan?" tanyaku dan menyerahkan tas nya

"Ah iya terimakasih lagi" jawabnya dengan meninggalkan mobilku dengan sedikit berlari memasuki rumahnya.

Setelah kulihat dia sudah memasuki gerbang rumah nya, Ku lajukan mobiku kembali ke rumah karena ini sudah malam di tambah dengan kondisi baju ku yang basah kuyup.

 **TBC**

cerita abal abal come backk ^^

ahh diriku lagi syibuk akhir akhir ini

makin ngawur ni cerita


	5. 5

_warning typo bertebarannn_

 ** _Sunshine Becomes You_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Main Cast:_**  
 ** _Kim Jong In_**  
 ** _Oh Sehun_**

 ** _Suport cast:_**  
 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**  
 ** _Park Chanyeol_**  
 ** _Dan masih banyak lagi_**

 ** _Genre: Romance-Drama_**  
 ** _Rate M_**  
 ** _Boyslove, BXB, Mpreg_**

 ** _Happy reading..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

* * *

(Sehun POV)

Siang ini aku akan pergi ke Supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan dapur yang sudah habis, setelah memakai topi, masker dan jaket hitam, ku ambil dompet, Hp dan kunci mobil di atas nakas, dan segera kulangkah kan kaki ku menuju mobil dan ku lajukan mobilku menuju Supermarket. Setelah sampai di Supermarket langsung saja ku ambil barang barang yang ku butuhkan, setelah lengkap semua aku pun menuju ke kasir, dan di situ kulihat ada Kai yang sedang mengantri.

Sekarang giliran Kai yang membayar, tapi sebelum dia menyerahkan keranjangnya sudah ada ahjussi tua yang menyerobot antrian, dan ku lihat mereka sedang beradu argumen dan tiba tiba si ahjussi tua itu mendorong Kai dengan kencang, dengan cepat ku tahan tubuh kurus Kai agar tidak jatuh dan mencium lantai.

"Bisa tidak anda mengantri? sebegitu buru buru kah anda? sampai tidak bisa mengantri?" tanya ku pada ahjussi tua itu.

"Cih sekarang banyak sekali bocah yang tidak tau sopan seperti kalian, kalau memang aku terburu buru apa urusanmu, urus saja urusan kalian." kata ahjussi tersebut dengan buru buru memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada kasir lalu meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Astaga kenapa sekarang banyak sekali orang aneh.

" terimaksih atas bantuan anda, mungkin kalau tidak ada anda di belakang saya mungkin saya sudah terjatuh" kata Kai dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau harus mentraktirku setelah ini, Hey kenapa kau malah bengong, cepat bayar belanjaan mu dan temui aku di depan" perintah ku, dan ku serahkan belanjaan ku ke pramuniaga yang menatapku dengan bingung, terserah dia mau bilang apa, nanti bisa belanja lagi. Setelah itu aku keluar dari Supermarket untuk menunggu Kai diluar.

Sudah hampir beberapa menit aku menunggu diluar, astaga kenapa dia lama sekali, hanya untuk membayar saja lama sekali batin ku kesal. Tidak lama dari itu kudengar suara Kai yang sedikit gugup mengucapkan terimakasih kepadaku.

"H-haii terimakasih sudah menolongku, t-tapi aku tidak ada uang untuk mentraktirmu makan"

"Ck cepat masuk ke mobilku" perintahku.

"Eeehh untuk apa?" tanyanya panik

"Aku tidak akan menculikmu, kau lupa dengan ku? Padahal baru kemarin aku menolongmu keluar dari gedung tua itu" kataku menjelaskan, ah aku lupa kalau aku memakai pakaian yang tertutup makanya dia tidak mengenaliku sama sekali.

"K-ka-kau Sehun?" tanyanya pelan

"Iya ini aku Sehun, astaga sudah cepat masuk kedalam mobil ku" perintahku dengan suara agak meninggi.

"A-aah iya" dengan tergesa Kai masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dengan kecepatan di atas normal kulajukan mobilku menuju Rumah.

"Cepat turun" perintahku lagi

dan kulihat Kai dengan tergesa mengikuti langkahku memasuki Rumah.

"Se-sehunn ini ru-rumah siapa? Dan kenapa kau membawa ku kemari? Aku ingin pulang hun, pasti Baek hyung sedang menunggu ku di rumah" tanya nya pelan.

"Sudah kau tenang saja aku sudah izin dengan hyung mu itu" jelas ku lagi

"Ta-tapi untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Kai lagi

"Aku cuma sedang tidak ada teman saja, dan karena kau tidak punya uang untuk mentraktirku makan, jadi lah kau disini di rumahku." jelas ku

"Jadi aku harus apa?" Tanya Kai

Akupun tersenyum lalu "buat kan aku makanan yang enak" perintahku dengan nada dingin dan ekspresi yang kembali datar.

"Ahh di-dimana letak dapurmu" tanya Kai lagi

Aku menunjuk ke arah ruangan di sebelah tangga , "Ba-baiklah tunggu se-sebentar" jawab Kai dengan melangkah menuju dapur.

Lebih baik ku tunggu Kai yang sedang memasak di ruang TV saja, setelah itu aku duduk di sopa dan ku pejamkan mataku sebentar karena aku lumayan lelah. Setelah beberapa menit kudengar Kai yang membangunkan ku

"Hun... Se-sehun makanannya sudah matang" panggilnya tanpa menyentuh tubuh ku sedikit pun, lantas ku buka mataku dan kutatap Kai yang berdiri dengan memilin ujung baju yang ia pakai.

"Lama sekali kau masak, cepat temani aku makan" perintah ku dengan melangkahkan kaki ke ruang makan, dan segera duduk.

"Wah kelihatannya enak, duduk lah mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ hah?" bentak ku lagi

Dapat kulihat dia sedikit takut akan bentak kan ku barusan, aku jadi merasa bersalah, ah tapi sudahlah. Ku lanjutkan acara makan ku dengan tenang.

"Aku selesai, sekarang kau ikut aku ke ruang TV dan temani aku menonton Film" ucap ku dengan menarik pergelangan tangan nya

"Ta-tapi hun, piring bekas mu makan belum di bersihkan"katanya sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku, sebelum itu terjadi sudah ku cegah dengan mengatakan "Sudah biar maid ku saja yang membersihkannya" jelas ku dengan menarik nya dengan paksa.

Sesampainya di ruang TV dengan sedikit agak kencang ku tarik Kai agar duduk disampingku, sekarang Film yang ku maksud sudah terputar dan kami menonton dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

Tak terasa sudah 2 film yang ku tonton, dan kulihat Kai sudah mengantuk.

"Kau ngantuk?" Tanya ku

"I-iya aku mengantuk sekali hoaamm" jawabnya dengan menguap

"astaga kau begitu menggemaskan jika sedang mengantuk" tawa ku dengan refleks mencubit pipi gembilnnya

"Se-sehun kau tau pi-pipi ku sa-sakit" kata nya dengan nada gugup yang ketara

"Ahh maaf aku kelepasan, sekarang tidurlah di kamarku" jawab ku santai

"Di ka-kamar mu? Ke-kenapa kau tak menyuruh ku pu-pulang saja" tanyanya lagi

"Ini sudah malam, dan kau tak perlu khawatir aku sudah izin pada hyung mu, kalau kau akan menginap di sini"

"Ah lebih baik aku pu-pulang saja hun" jawab Kai cepat

"..."

"Yasudah aku pu-pulang dulu hun" pamitnya dengan tergesa.

Aku hanya memperhatikan apa yang dia lakukan dan berteriak "Berhenti disitu, berani kau langkahkan kaki mu lagi, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi dengan hyung cantik mu itu" ancamku dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

"Ta-tapi Se-sehun aku ti-tidak bi-"

"DIAM KAU!". bentak ku dengan suara yang meninggi karena emosi.

"Hiks..hikss.. A-apa sa-salah ku hiks kalau aku hiks ada salah dengan mu hiks a-aku mi-minta maaf" kata Kai di tengah acara menangis nya.

Astaga apa yang kulakukan? kenapa aku membentak dia? bagaimana kalau dia menjauh? dan aku tidak bisa memenangkan taruhan itu? aish apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun

Kulangakah kan kaki ku mendekat Kai yang sedang berusaha menghentikan tangisannya dengan menggiit bibirnya, ku hapus bekas airmata yang masih tersisa di pipi gembilnya, ada rasa bersalah dalam diriku saat melihat air matanya, kenapa perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi batin ku.

"Maaf kan aku telah membentakmu Kai, Hey kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak memaafkan ku?" tanya ku lembut.

" Antarkan hiks aku pu-pulang hiks" pintanya padaku.

"Bisakah kau menginap di sini saja? Aku mohon, aku kesepian" kataku lirih

" Ta-tapi..."

"Aku mohon" mohon ku lagi

Astaga kenapa aku memohon seperti itu, aku sudah tidak waras lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

Ini part Sehun Pov lagi, maafkan aku kalau aneh ^^

up lagiii, mumpung lagi free


End file.
